The present invention relates to a novel thread cutting mechanism for a sewing machine.
For convenience of explanation, a blind stitch machine will be hereinafter described. The conventional blind stitch machines are not generally provided with any thread cutting mechanism and it is preferable to provide the mechanism which will disengage the cloth from the operative portion of the thread without using tensile force exerted manually when the cloth is removed after completing the required stitching work.
However, in the blind stitch machine, a cloth is only stitched loosely by a machine thread.
For this reason, a high degree of skill always required to cut off the thread without disturbing the stitches of the cloth and consequently beginners frequntly produce the so-called twitch in the stitches of the cloth, in case of cutting by said tensile force, thereby causing damage to the work. This becomes more noticeable where a synthetic fiber thread such as nylon or Tetoron (trade name) is used for the machine. For this reason, in the prior art blind stitch machine, a portion of a thread after completing the desired sewing or stitching has been frequently cut off by use of conventional scissors in order to prevent the stitches of the cloth from being disturbed, resulting in remarkable lowering of the efficiency.
It is, therefore, the object of the invention to provide a novel thread cutting mechanism which has a relatively simple and inexpensive construction and enables a portion of a thread after completing the required stitching to be cut off as easily and speedily as possible without disturbing the stitches and decreasing the efficiency of work.